


Yule Fools

by Cantatrice18



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi wakes up the morning after Yule to find Tamsin fast asleep in Bo's arms. </p><p>After the ill-fated Yule party, Bo finds herself unable to re-enter the clubhouse and chooses to go after Tamsin instead. She thinks she's following the Valkyrie back to her apartment, but the truth is stranger than she imagined.</p><p>Ever so slightly Valkubus. Just a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Fools

Morning was not kind to Kenzi, the day after Yule. Her head was pounding from a combination of booze and sleep deprivation. She and Hale had made a late night of it, and the memory made her smile. It was nice to have a reason to be sore in the morning that didn’t have to do with kicking some Dark Fae’s ass. Hale had left around four, and judging from the fuzzy blue alarm clock that lay on the floor it was around nine-thirty. Or three in the afternoon. It was kinda hard to tell at that distance, and her eyesight wasn’t the greatest at the best of times. Staggering to her feet and clutching at her temples, she pulled on a kimono and made her way to the kitchen in search of coffee and some Tylenol. 

The house was trashed, to put it mildly. Empty glasses and crumpled holiday decorations lay strewn about, infusing the air with the pungent odor of stale beer. Several partygoers were passed out on the floor, and Kenzi nudged them rudely awake with her foot. “Out. Party’s done, Yule is gone, revelry is kaput. Beat it.”

The remaining Fae departed, muttering unpleasantly and wincing at the bright morning light. Alone at last, Kenzi found her sunglasses beneath a pile of tinsel and jammed them onto her nose. Immediately the pain in her head lessened, and she could open her eyes all the way again. She chose her largest mug from the cupboard and poured half the pot of coffee into it before setting down on the couch. Ten minutes later she went for a refill, and started another pot just in case. Bo would need some when she got up, but there was no telling when that would be. Come to think of it, Kenzi wasn’t even certain that Bo had come home. The whole night was a bit of a blur, but she seemed to remember something about a gas station. She dearly hoped that Bo had found her way back from wherever her nighttime adventures had been; searching for Bo was getting really old, and considering how weird things had gotten lately it was better if Bo was in sight (or at least, within earshot) at all times. With a sigh, Kenzi clutched her coffee mug to her chest and began to climb the stairs. She tiptoed to the door and pushed it open, then squeaked as the sight that met her eyes. There, sleeping peacefully, lay Bo and Tamsin. Bo had her arms around the other woman’s waist and had drawn her close enough that their legs had intertwined. Though both women were clothed, Tamsin’s camisole had slid off one shoulder and Bo’s dress had ridden up to show far more than even Kenzi was used to seeing. Unable to look away, Kenzi stood staring until her coffee had gone cold. 

...

_Eight Hours Earlier… ___

__

__Bo considered the box in front of her. The party was still going strong, and she didn’t want the box’s precious contents to be damaged by drunken revelers. Besides, she’d had enough partying for one night. She’d lost count at 43 repeats, but there had been many more after that, and she’d be perfectly content if she never saw sasquatch lady, toad boy, or name-forgetter again. She paused, thinking back on the endless partying and the things she’d done that night. Card games won or lost, drinks chugged, at least three table dances (none fully clothed). Her mind finally came to rest on her partner-in-crime, her companion through the time-loop: Tamsin. The Valkyrie’s confession about her involvement with the Wanderer was unexpected, but there was no doubting the sincere remorse the young woman felt about her actions in her past life. Besides – didn’t Bo herself have things to atone for? Weren’t there regrets in her own life that would never fade away? And she only had one lifetime to deal with. For Tamsin it had to be infinitely worse. Bo looked at the clubhouse, torn, then squared her shoulders and turned her attention back to the box. Lifting it carefully, she set it down in the trunk of her car and wedged it securely in a corner. The keys were already in the ignition, and the car was on its way before the radio could even pick up a signal._ _

__Bo paused at the first stoplight, thinking hard. Where would Tamsin go at this time of night? Where did Valkyries even live? Recalling Tamsin’s words from the party, Bo took a left and headed for the gas station. Sure enough, a lone female figure in a brown leather jacket was waiting at the bus stop, but before Bo could call out to her a bus pulled up to the curb. Without a second glance Tamsin got on, walking between rows of empty seats until she reached the back. Bo could see her profile through the window and the sight gave her an idea. As the bus pulled out she followed it, staying far enough back that Tamsin couldn’t see her out the window. The party had been a real eye-opener for Bo; Tamsin had always confused and frustrated her, first as a hostile adult and then as a fast growing child. This new, reborn Tamsin was something different altogether: fierce and proud, yet vulnerable. Perhaps it was her experience with little Tamsin, but this Tamsin was easier to read. Now was as good a time as ever for some one-on-one time with the Valkyrie._ _

__Bo followed the bus for some time, watching as other late-night passengers departed one by one. Finally Tamsin was the only one left. They were in the middle of an affluent residential area when she finally stood, causing Bo to swerve into the nearest parking space. Ignoring the fire hydrant she was blocking, Bo watched as Tamsin exited the bus, turned, and walked down the street. Silently, keeping one eye out for any Fae that might be waiting to ambush her, Bo got out of her car and followed. Tamsin walked slowly, clearly exhausted from the night’s adventure, but seemed to know where she was going. Her path led her away from the rows of houses with their neatly trimmed lawns and towards a small park. Intrigued, Bo watched Tamsin disappear into a stand of trees. This was not what she expected. Somehow, she’d imagined Tamsin’s apartment to be similar to Dyson’s – Spartan and unadorned, with perhaps a punching bag to relieve the Valkyrie’s obvious anger issues. This white-collar mecca was the opposite of all things Tamsin. Bo wove among the trees, ducking out of sight whenever it seemed as though Tamsin might look around. Her paranoia was unnecessary; Tamsin did not seem to notice her surroundings at all. She disappeared over the ridge of a small hill and Bo crept after her. The moment she crested the ridge Bo realized she’d misjudged Tamsin’s destination entirely. In the slight depression between hills lay a hundred gravestones, some blackened with age, none newer than a decade old. A wave of cold washed over her as she watched Tamsin weave among the graves, running pale hands over the tops of the headstones. She paused at several before stopping at a large tomb. A figure of a winged angel stood atop it, its sightless grey eyes ominous in the near darkness. Tamsin leaned against the monument and slid down until she was seated, leaning against it with her knees tucked in close to her chest. The motion made her seem small and fragile, and Bo remembered with a pang that only two months earlier the Valkyrie had been nothing more than a child, unable to remember her past save for a few scattered memories here and there. Bo entered the cemetery quietly and wended her way through the many graves until she stood over the seated Tamsin. The Valkyrie did not look up, but the moment Bo stopped her grip tightened around her knees. “Can’t go back either, I suppose.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Yule,” Tamsin replied, as though pointing out the obvious. When Bo did not respond she sighed long-sufferingly. “Dark Fae. You are one now, so no re-entry into the dwelling of a Light Fae for you.”_ _

__“Oh.” Bo knelt and moved until she too was leaning against the tomb. “That doesn’t make sense – no Light Fae live at my place.”_ _

__“Maybe not normally, but tonight…” Tamsin’s smile was crooked; “I believe Hale intended to make himself at home.”_ _

__Bo winced. “I don’t even want to think about that one. I can’t believe he was using the time loop to practice his seduction technique.”_ _

__“That’s Hale for you. Ever the opportunist.”_ _

__“At least he means well. I think.” Bo hesitated. “Actually, though, the ban on Dark Fae isn’t why I followed you. I wanted to talk.”_ _

__Tamsin snorted. “Haven’t you talked to me enough for one night? We did, after all, relive the same hour with one another oh, I dunno, fifty times.”_ _

__“That was before…”_ _

__“Oh. I see.” Tamsin’s tone was resigned. “You want to talk about the wanderer.”_ _

__Bo frowned. To her surprise, the moment she’d seen Tamsin enter the cemetery she’d forgotten entirely about the Wanderer. “Actually, I wanted to talk about you.”_ _

__“Me.” Tamsin said disbelievingly. “You followed me out here to talk about…me.”_ _

__“Yeah, I did,” said Bo, a little more forcefully than she intended. She took a deep breath. “I mean, you were here one day and then suddenly you were gone. We worried – I worried about you. And before that…you grew up so fast…”_ _

__Tamsin laughed. “Yeah, well, looking after me as a kid can’t have been fun for you or Kenzi. Valkyrie babysitting isn’t in your job description.” She hesitated, looking down at her knees once more. “Thank you, though. You didn’t have to take me in like that.”_ _

__Bo laid a soft hand on Tamsin’s shoulder. “Tamsin, why are you here? Why didn’t you go back to your place?”_ _

__“My place?” Tamsin looked confused._ _

__“Yeah, your apartment. You’ve got to have one somewhere in this city.” Tamsin did not reply, and Bo’s eyes widened. “You do have one, right? You don’t live out here.”_ _

__Tamsin shrugged. “It isn’t bad. These people died peacefully. I can feel that, and it helps calm me down. I used to have an apartment, before I was reborn, but in the intervening time I lost it. Now I just keep my clothes and things at the stationhouse. Honestly, it’s easier this way.”_ _

__“You aren’t safe out here…” Bo stopped at the look on Tamsin’s face, remembering just who she was talking to. Not only was Tamsin capable of incredible power as a Valkyrie, she could also throw a mean punch to take out any human fool enough to jump her. That didn’t excuse the fact that Tamsin was without a place to call home. Wandering might be the fate of some Valkyries, but not Bo’s Valkyrie. Not the complex and beautiful young woman she’d watched grow from child to adult in a month’s time. Not the woman she’d held in her arms that very night. Her feelings towards the Valkyrie might be complicated, but this was not. “You should live with us. With me.”_ _

__Tamsin grimaced. “I don’t think Kenzi would appreciate my presence, not when Hale comes calling. And you have other things to think about.”_ _

__“Kenzi would love to have you back. And besides, it wouldn’t be permanent. You need a place of your own, a place to come back to where you can feel safe. I’m sure Kenzi would love to help you with apartment shopping. It’s her favorite thing, after shoe shopping.” Bo hugged Tamsin around the shoulders. “As for me, I wouldn’t have made the offer if I didn’t want you. Whatever lies ahead, I want my whole team with me, and that team includes you.”_ _

__She stood abruptly, pulling Tamsin to her feet. Tamsin winced. “Ow. Are we going somewhere, now? Because all of me hurts.”_ _

__Bo ignored her complaints and pulled her towards the hill. “We’re going home.”_ _

__Tamsin pulled away. “We can’t, remember? Yule rules.”_ _

__“Screw Yule. Screw the Light and their rules, it is my house and I am going home. And you are coming with me.”_ _

__Bo grabbed Tamsin’s hand once more and tugged. To her relief, Tamsin made no more protest. Both women walked in silence until they reached Bo’s car. Then Bo swore. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”_ _

__A pair of heavy yellow wheel locks were attached to the convertible’s tires. A bright orange ticket glared up at them from underneath the windshield wiper. Tamsin crossed her arms, surveying the sorry sight. “You couldn’t have parked anywhere else, succubus?”_ _

__Bo glared at the blonde. “I was more focused on following you, if you’ll recall. Can you help me with these?”_ _

__Tamsin shook her head. “Not my department. Sorry.”_ _

__Bo made a noise of disgust. “Some help you are. What are we going to do now?”_ _

__“Call a cab?” Tamsin suggested._ _

__Bo searched through her pockets. “I don’t have my wallet on me, do you?”_ _

__Tamsin conducted a similar search, with no results. “Well, we may be sleeping out here together after all.”_ _

__“No. Not a chance.” Bo thought back, retracing the bus route. “It’s about three miles back to the clubhouse.”_ _

__“You aren’t serious.” Tamsin’s tone was one of absolute disgust. “I am not walking three miles at this time of night, after hours upon hours of partying and a run-in with a crazy Yule Fae that wanted to candify me. Not happening.”_ _

__“Yeah, well, I’m not thrilled either, but we’ve got no choice. At least we’re together. Maybe we’ll run into some thugs and we can kick some ass. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”_ _

__Tamsin groaned. “Save the ass kicking until morning. Let’s get going.”_ _

__The next hour was spent alternating between long silences and frantic back and forths as each woman asked the other questions. Bo learned of Tamsin’s earliest days, serving with her sister Valkyries on the battlefield. In return she told the blonde how she’d first learned of her true nature as a succubus and how she’d come to be unaligned in the first place. It was nearly five in the morning when they finally reached the clubhouse, and both women were dead on their feet. Bo guided Tamsin into the house, groaning as she saw the couch occupied with passed-out guests. Together she and Tamsin staggered up the stairs. They collapsed onto the bed, too tired to even contemplate changing. Bo’s last memory was of Tamsin’s warm body next to hers and the sweet smell of her hair._ _

__…_ _

__

__Kenzi regarded the sleeping pair critically. Now that she was over her initial shock, she was able to take a closer look at the scene in front of her. She’d been as shocked as anyone at the Valkyries return that night, and had hated seeing her walk away from the house alone. It seemed as though Bo had felt the same way. At the very least, she’d managed to find Tamsin and bring her back safely. Whether anything of the romantic nature had gone on between them, Kenzi couldn’t say, but she hoped for everyone’s sake that Bo hadn’t gotten carried away. Their lives were complicated enough with Dyson and Lauren around. Besides which, Kenzi still secretly thought of this reborn Tamsin as her kid sister, someone she needed to protect from underFae and poor style choices. She tasted the cold coffee and winced, then set it down on the end table and sat gingerly next to the sleeping Valkyrie, running a gentle hand through the sleeping woman’s hair as she did so. Asleep, Tamsin looked far less threatening, her usual scowl nowhere to be seen. Kenzi couldn’t help but smile as Tamsin shifted slightly, grumbling softly under her breath. She hoped the Valkyrie would stay with them, or at least be around more often now that she’d returned. The world just wasn’t the same without her._ _

__As quietly as possible, Kenzi draped a spare blanket over the pair of sleeping women, tucking it in around them as much as she could. Grabbing her coffee, she headed back downstairs to the kitchen. Bo and Tamsin would wake in their own good time. Until then, “Say Yes to the Dress” reruns were calling her name._ _


End file.
